familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Charles Francis Adams (1807-1886)
Adams Family link to historic book - Deseret News lengthy article about Charles F Adams visit to Illinois in 1844. He picked a historic Book of Mormon and carried it back to the family library. |long_name=Charles Francis Adams |birth_year=1807 |birth_month=08 |birth_day=18 |birth_locality=Boston |birth_county=Suffolk County, Massachusetts |birth_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1886 |death_month=11 |death_day=21 |death_locality=Boston |death_county=Suffolk County, Massachusetts |death_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1829 |wedding1_month=09 |wedding1_day=3 |wedding1_address=Mystic Grove |wedding1_locality=Medford, Massachusetts |wedding1_county=Middlesex County, Massachusetts |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |globals= }} Biography Charles Francis Adams, Sr., (August 18, 1807 – November 21, 1886) was an American historical editor, politician and diplomat. He was the son of President John Quincy Adams and grandson of President John Adams, of whom he wrote a major biography. Adams served in the Massachusetts State Senate, before running unsuccessfully for Vice-President (Free Soil Party) in the election of 1848. During the Civil War, Adams was Abraham Lincoln's foreign minister in London, where he played a key role in keeping Britain neutral, while southern agents were trying to achieve official recognition of the Confederacy. This meant conducting dialogue with both sides, and monitoring the British connection in the supply of commerce raiders. He became an overseer of Harvard University, and built Adams National Historical Park, a library in honor of his father in Quincy, Massachusetts. Marriage and Family # Louisa Catherine Adams (1831-1870) - traveled extensively to Italy, died there of tetenus infection from minor foot injury # John Quincy Adams (1833-1894) - lawyer and politician # Charles Francis Adams (1835-1915) - brigadier-general in the Union Army during the American Civil War and president of the Union Pacific Railroad from 1884 to 1890. # Henry Brooks Adams (1838-1918) - a prominent author and political commentator, married Marian Hooper (1843–1885) # Arthur Adams (1841-1846) - died young # Mary Gardiner Adams (1845-1928) - married Dr. Henry Parker Quincy - a Family Quincy Relative # Peter Chardon Brooks Adams (1848-1927) - a historian and political scientist. Residence Adams National Historical Park, formerly Adams National Historic Site, in Quincy, Massachusetts, preserves the home of Presidents of the United States John Adams (1735-1826) and John Quincy Adams (1767-1848), of U.S. Ambassador to Great Britain, Charles Francis Adams, and of the writers and historians Henry Adams and Brooks Adams and many other members of the famous Adams political family. The national historical park's eleven buildings tell the story of five generations of the Adams family (from 1720 to 1927) including Presidents, First Ladies, U.S. Ministers, historians, writers, and family members who supported and contributed to their success. In addition to Peacefield, home to four generations of the Adams family, the park's main historic features include the John Adams Birthplace (October 30, 1735), the nearby John Quincy Adams Birthplace (July 11, 1767), and the Stone Library (built in 1870 to house the books of John Quincy Adams and believed to be the first presidential library), containing more than 14,000 historic volumes in 12 languages. There is an off-site Visitors Center less than a mile (1.6 km) away. Regularly scheduled tours of the houses are offered in season (April 19 to November 10), by guided tour only, using a tourist trolley provided by the Park Service between sites. Access to United First Parish Church, where the Adamses worshipped and are buried, is provided by the congregation for which they ask a small donation. The church is across the street from the Visitors Center. * John Adams Historic Site - National Park Service official website __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:19th-century American diplomats Category:19th-century American politicians Adams, Charles Francis I Category:Adams in Massachusetts Category:Ambassadors of the United States to the United Kingdom Category:American classical liberals Category:Children of Presidents of the United States Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Lawyers from Boston Category:Massachusetts Free Soilers Category:Massachusetts lawyers Category:Massachusetts Republicans Category:Massachusetts State Senators Category:Massachusetts Whigs Category:Members of the American Philosophical Society Category:Members of the Massachusetts House of Representatives Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Massachusetts Category:People of Massachusetts in the American Civil War Category:Politicians from Boston Category:Politicians from Quincy, Massachusetts Category:Republican Party members of the United States House of Representatives Category:United States vice-presidential candidates, 1848 Category:United States vice-presidential candidates, 1872